


New Experiences

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Caught in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Rain, hints of slash, shower orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Jadzia surprises her stressed out best friend with a simple remedy: a cold orange and hot shower.Pure fluff





	New Experiences

Kira fell into her seat at Quark's and began sneezing. Dax counted, smiling. 

“I think I'm done,” Kira said after a few seconds of silence. 

“A dozen, a new record.” 

“And the baby's not due for another month.” 

“I have an idea for something fun we can do, but it's in a holosuite.” 

“What is it?” 

“A surprise. It should help you relax.” 

“Dax.” 

“Please?” She pressed her wrists together in a Ferengi show of pleading, pouting and looking at Kira with wide blue eyes. 

“Fine,” Kira relented with a small smile. 

“Okay, meet me at the holosuites at 1900 tomorrow and bring a swimsuit, or something you don't mind getting wet,” Dax grinned. “It's not what you're thinking,” she added as Kira glared. “It'll be just us, no characters. And it's completely innocent, we could invite anyone, even the O’Briens, the Sisko boys, Quark. But it'll just be the two of us so there's no pressure if you don't enjoy it,” she soothed. 

“I suppose I already agreed,” she sighed. 

“Trust me, Nerys,” Dax chuckled. 

“Should I also bring dry clothes for afterward?” 

“Nah, the water doesn’t stick around away from the holo-emitters. Now for tonight...” 

 

The next night Kira showed up in a light dress, finding Dax with a datarod and two Earth oranges on a plate.    
“We’re having a snack?” Kira asked.

“In the program.” 

“What kind of program is this?” 

“Let me show you,” Dax inserted the datarod and took Kira’s hand to lead her into the holosuite. Kira smiled as she saw a wide sandy beach, completely deserted. The artificial scent on the air was clean seawater. “Do want a hand taking your shoes off?” Dax asked. 

“Please.” 

The weather was warm, cloudy, but that could be changed with a word to the computer. Kira grinned as her bare feet sank into the warm sand. Dax lead her over to a large umbrella, setting the plate of oranges on two folded towels underneath. She stripped off her Starfleet uniform to reveal a one-piece swimsuit underneath; her legs looked even longer when Kira could actually see them, the spots that trailed down the side of her legs and feet. 

“Okay, beaches and swimming make sense, but what are the oranges for?” Kira asked as Dax shook out her ponytail. Dax passed her a cold orange and took her hand again with an impish grin. 

“Jadzia?” Kira asked as she was lead out onto the beach. 

“Computer, start thunderstorm, water temperature 38 degrees.” 

“Jadzia?” Kira asked again as thick clouds rolled overhead with a loud rumble of thunder. Her best friend’s hand was like steel on hers as the rain began, heavy and warm. “Dax!” Kira cried, trying to go back to the umbrella. She shrieked and Dax laughed as it spattered around them, quickly becoming a downpour. Kira’s annoyance turned to laughter as well, watching her best friend get absolutely soaked, grinning up at the rain, and she reminded herself that the wetness was temporary. Once Kira stopped trying to pull away Jadzia’s hand slipped out of hers and began peeling the rind off her orange. 

“Here, in the rain?” Kira asked. Jadzia nodded. Kira followed her lead. They grinned at each other, mouths full of cold orange in the warm rain, hair plastered to their faces. Jadzia let the pieces of orange rind fall to the sand, so Kira did, too. Jadzia laughed when she finished her orange, holding her arms out to her sides, face upturned, completely welcoming the warm rain. Kira loved seeing her like this. 

“Want to go for a swim?” she asked Kira. 

“In a thunderstorm?” 

“It’s completely safe, Nerys, remember?” 

“Sure,” Kira grinned, taking Jadzia’s hand and wading into the water. The water was just cool enough to be refreshing in the warm weather, just cool enough to make Kira hold her breath as she waded in past her hips, the water rising around her stomach. Jadzia did a leisurely backstroke beside her, blinking rain away. “How did you come up with this?” 

“Oh, one of Curzon’s friends’ cousins loved having a cold bloodwine in a hot water shower, or a juicy fruit if he had to be sober. The most annoying part of something like that is the mess, but with the warm shower, or rain, you don’t have to worry about that sort of thing. I made this holoprogram based on that. I take it you like it?” 

“I do.” Kira grinned down at her friend. “It’s so…” She looked for the right word. “Innocent. Freeing. You wouldn’t expect something so simple to be so relaxing.” She began to sneeze and Jadzia stood up, hand on Kira’s shoulder to help her balance in the water. She stopped at 8.  

“Would it be alright with you if I stopped the rain?” Jadzia asked. 

“Some sun would be nice.” Kira smiled. 

“Computer, end thunderstorm, change weather to sunny.” 

“Increase ambient temperature by 3 degrees. I’m going to go lounge for a bit.” 

“Enjoy. I booked the suite for an hour.” Jadzia began to swim out to deeper water as Kira waded back to shore, laying a towel out on the sand and stretching out. She lay parallel to the water, watching her best friend swim, imagining she could see her muscles moving even at this distance. 

 

“Nerys?” Jadzia asked quietly. 

“I fell asleep?” She grinned, opening her eyes to find her best friend lying on a towel beside her. 

“Apparently you needed it. C’mon, the 5-minute warning just went off.” Jadzia stood and offered Kira a hand up. 

“This was really nice. I think this was the best time I’ve ever had in a holosuite.” 

“I could go pay Quark for another hour.” Jadzia’s eyes glinted with humor. 

“Dressed like that? You’d give him a heart attack and Odo would lock you up for assault.” Kira laughed. 

“It’d be an accident!” Jadzia laughed, too. 

“You’re premeditating it right now!” 

“Computer, end program,” Jadzia commanded, the water and sand instantly disappearing. They created a chair for Kira to put her shoes back on while Jadzia redressed. 

“This was really nice. I think it’d be fun to invite everyone and surprise them like you did me. Imagine Miles’ reaction.” Kira chuckled as they left the holosuite, chair disappearing behind them, Jadzia with the datarod and orange peels on the plate. 

 

“Your hair is down,” Quark noted as they passed the bar. “What did you get up to in that holosuite? Maybe some Trill version of Vulcan Love Slave?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jadzia laughed, brushing off the Ferengi’s borderline harassment as easily as she put the plate of peels back in the replicator, slipping the datarod up her sleeve. 

“Maybe we should invite Quark next time,” Kira mused, loud enough for him to hear. 

“I don’t know if he’d like it,” Jadzia replied, glancing over at the man with a smirk. Teasing Quark was always a good time. 

“I’d like it!” He was leaning over the bar, looking desperate for their acceptance. 

“You know, Kira, he probably would like it, he’s probably tried it on Ferenginar before,” Jadzia pointed out. 

“Oh, true, it might be boring to you, Quark,” Kira grinned. He gaped at them. 

“I- I highly doubt it, and I’d be VERY grateful to be invited next time. I’ll even give you a fifteen percent discount!” He cried as they walked away. 

“We’ll think about it,” Kira called back. Jadzia laughed at that, her good mood echoing down the Promenade, Kira laughing as well and taking her hand as they headed to the habitat ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating which Dax to have introduce DS9 to the shower orange, I might yet write an Ezri version of this


End file.
